The Women of Middle Earth: The Huntress
by Naurwe
Summary: Faelwen was born one hundred and twenty years before the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. We follow her tale through the ages as she battles the servants of the Enemy. Currently rated for violence and some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I love Tolkien's works, his writing is wonderful and his world so compelling! But, I've noticed a serious lack of awesome female characters, especially when compared to all the awesome male characters! So, I decided to amuse myself by writing a series of fanfictions about some cool ladies. This is one of those stories! I don't normally share my fanfiction with anyone but my sister, so I'd really love some feedback as to how I'm doing._

_This story mostly follows the book, there may be some movie parts and perhaps even some Lord of the Rings Online inspired parts... not sure, haven't gotten that far yet._

_Oh, and the obligatory: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Her fierce laughter could be heard over the battle cries and dying moans as she danced through her foes, cutting them down with a ferocious delight. Her sword sliced through orc flesh and each scream of surprise and pain brought another laugh bubbling from her lips. The ground beneath her feet was already slick with the blood of the fallen, a garish mixture of black and red splashed over the Plains of Dagorlad. She felt a smirk spread across her face as a large orc stepped into her path. It growled at her in its harsh language and raised its cruel sword; bright red blood dripped from the sword and from the creature's fangs. With a guttural cry the orc lunged at her, slashing down with a powerful blow that she dodged with little trouble before bringing her own sword up to slash the creature's throat open. She was moving again before its body reached the ground, her glittering eyes locked on another target.

The moments lengthened into a haze of carnage, the corpses of men and elves passed before her eyes as often as the corpses of the servants of the Enemy and her laughter faltered. Her muscles began to ache and sweat poured down her face and into her eyes. Her helmet became heavy beyond all belief. She stopped, breathing heavily as she watched the battle around her. How long had they been fighting? The sun was hidden behind the toxic clouds of Mordor and the fog of battle swirled heavily around her. She saw her elder brothers, Aearion and Feredir, fighting nearby, their graceful movements and seamless teamwork, the result of centuries of practice. She smiled as she watched them, their faces wore identical frowns of concentration as they cut down their foes. She looked forward to the day she could reveal herself to them and fight beside them, learn from them and make them proud.

She returned her attention to the enemies coming steadily closer with renewed determination. Despite her desire to fight closer to her brothers she moved away, knowing that if they discovered her, she would be sent back to Lindon. As she fought, a black shape appeared in the corner of her vision, easily cutting down man and elf as it moved steadily toward her brothers. A feeling of dread permeated the field and all around her, men threw themselves to the ground in horror. Her brothers turned to face their new foe, their swords held defiantly in front of them. An orc sword swung toward her head and she ducked swiftly before thrusting her sword deep into the orc's stomach. Her blood froze when she heard the agonized yell of her eldest brother, Aearion, and she turned to see the black form pull its sword from her brother's chest. He crumpled with a look of shock and pain on his face.

Forgetting secrecy, she rushed toward them, pushing past other elves and slashing at orcs, not caring if she felled them so long as they got out of her way. She slipped on the bloody ground and fell to her knees with a choked cry; fear clawed at her heart as she struggled to regain her footing. She screamed in rage and slashed at the back of the figure, feeling her sword cut though fabric but nothing else. The figure turned away from her brother and swung its large sword at her. She jumped back, her eyes wide as she tripped over an orc corpse and fell to the ground. The figure towered over her, lifting its sword once more and for the first time in her short life, she looked death in the eye. Behind the figure, Feredir swung his sword and the figure turned, blocking the blade. She scrambled to her feet as the figure cut a deep gash across Feredir's stomach before turning back to her. She parried the blows that rained down upon her, moving as carefully as she could around the corpses of the fallen that littered the ground. Its gauntleted hand connected with her cheek, knocking off her helmet and cutting into her skin. She fell to her knees, stunned for a moment by the heavy blow. A flaming arrow struck the figure, setting its raiment aflame as the thing shrieked and fled, leaving the burning cloak behind as it vanished into the smoke. She crawled toward her fallen brothers as the elf that shot the arrow ran toward her.

Aearion's silver hair was spread across the ground, slowly soaking up the blood it rested in. Feredir knelt next to his brother, his arms holding the wound on his stomach as he gazed into the lifeless blue eyes of his twin. She stopped next to Feredir, tears filling her eyes.

"Faelwen?" Feredir whispered, his eyes widening as he saw his sister kneeling next to him. "How is this possible?"

"I followed you." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I could not stand to watch you march to battle without me."

Feredir gently touched her cheek with a shaking, bloody hand and smiled lovingly at her. "I am glad that your face will be the last sight I see on this earth."

She shook her head and clasped her brother's hand tightly. "No! It is not your end! Come, I will lead you from the field and the healers will see to you!" She tried to make him stand but stopped when he cried out in pain. He moved the arm around his waist and she gasped, her brother's stomach and been completely opened and, with his arm moved, his insides pushed their way out.

"Forgive me Faelwen." He said, his voice becoming hoarser. "I would have given anything to keep this from your sight."

She shook her head and gently held her brother to her, running her fingers through his ebony hair and whispering comforting words as she felt the life leave his body.

"Hiro hyn h dh ab 'wanath. May they find peace after death" The tall elf that shot the flaming arrow stood behind her, a grave look on his handsome face.

"Neurion?" She looked up, her face wet with tears and blood.

"My Lady Faelwen, you should not be here." He gently removed her brother from her arms and laid him beside his twin before helping Faelwen to her feet. "Your father will not be pleased that you are here." He led her away from her brother's corpses trying to get her off the battlefield.

"No Neurion, he cannot know that I am here!" She said, stopping and looking back at the fighting armies, her sorrow quickly turning to rage. "I will not be sent home like an unruly child!"

"My Lady, you are barely out of childhood, the battlefield is no place for you." Neurion looked sadly down at the youngest child and only daughter of his lord and saw a determination there that would not be defeated. "Please, your father has just lost his eldest sons; he could not stand loosing you as well."

Faelwen shook her head. "I will avenge my brothers Neurion, I will kill every creature of Morgoth if I must!" She stooped and picked up her fallen helmet. "Please, do not try to stop me." She put the helmet on and moved back toward the battle, her sword clasped tightly in her hand and rage burning in her eyes.

_Well, what do you think? I would love any and all feedback you have to offer me! Thanks very much for reading. Also, if anyone wants to chat Tolkien, feel free to hit me up!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here's Chapter 2 The Huntress! Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 1. :) I would love any feedback you have, especially suggestions for improvement! _

_And, of course: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Later that night Faelwen nursed her minor wounds alone, as far from her father's men as she could be without drawing suspicion. They had won the field and would strike the Morannon next; their losses were great but nothing compared to the loss of the Enemy.

"My Lady." Neurion appeared out of the shadows around Faelwen's small campsite and bowed slightly. "Your father and brother grieve the loss of Aearion and Feredir. I think it would be comforting for them to see you."

Faelwen shook her head. "A valiant effort Neurion, but I will not reveal myself to my father or to Beinion."

Neurion sat next to her with a sigh. "And what do you suppose your mother is doing? Fearing for her husband and sons in battle and wondering where her daughter has gone?"

Faelwen sighed and put her head in her hands. "Please stop this." She said softly. "Do not add guilt to sorrow." Tears burned her eyes and fell in hot trails down her cheeks.

"Forgive me my Lady." Neurion said, putting his arm around the girl's shoulders and holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Am I so wrong Neurion? Is it so terrible that I wish to protect my family?" She asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"No my Lady. I was tactless. I am afraid for you and I let my fear speak unkindly." He smoothed the raven hair of his young pupil and rested his chin on her head. He held her until her tears stopped and she pulled away, wiping her eyes and looking entirely like the elfling that wept dramatically when her brothers wouldn't let her play with them. Neurion sighed and took her chin in his hands, turning her face to examine the small cuts on her cheek from the gauntlet strike.

"They are not serious, they should heal within a few days." Faelwen said. "What was that thing Neurion? I have never felt an evil like that..."

"That was a Nazgul, Khamul the Easterling." Neurion answered, his grey eyes flashing with anger and disgust. "He is the lieutenant of the Nazgul, second only to the Witch-king. They cannot be harmed by normal weapons and fear only fire. As you may have noticed, fear is their primary weapon but their martial skills are without question. Only the truly fearless stand a chance against their might." He smiled kindly at Faelwen. "You were brave to attack him as you did, many lesser warriors would not have been able to do so."

Faelwen shook her head. "Courage had nothing to do with it." She said, her voice taking on a hollow quality as she remembered the deaths of her brothers. "I would do anything to protect my family."

Neurion nodded. "I understand, and many would do anything to protect you. Please, tell your father that you are here and I will do all I can to convince him to allow you to stay."

Faelwen shook her head, a determined look on her face. "No. Knowing that I am here will only serve to distract my father. What can you tell me of our plans to assail the Black Gates?" She asked, changing the subject before her father's lieutenant had another chance to try to convince her to speak to her father.

"We will attack the gate, hopefully break the defenses there and then cross Udun and assault Barad-dur.""Do we have the numbers to successfully assault Barad-dur?" She asked, looking toward the troops camped in the night.

"Yes, if we can keep our losses to a minimum, though the battle will be hard fought..." The two sat is a grim silence, contemplating dire task before them. "Are you all right, my Lady?" Neurion asked, concern on his handsome face as he studied the young elf. "This was a bloody battle to be your introduction to war."

Faelwen shrugged. "Can anyone be all right after seeing such sights? I have never seen death on such a scale, it is... unsettling. And it breaks my heart."

Neurion kissed her forehead. "I wish I could convince you to return home."

_This one is a bit shorter than the last, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks very much for reading and if anyone wants to chat Tolkien, I'm always happy to do so!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Here's Chapter 3! I am very grateful to all of my readers and I hope everyone is enjoying the read. As always, comments are always welcome! _

___All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~__  
_

Faelwen fought viciously at the Black Gates; the sight of her brothers' dead bodies burned her memory and every felled orc helped heal the wound of their deaths. Neurion stayed close to her in battle, far enough to keep her from notice but near enough to watch her and keep her safe. As the army of the Alliance made its way through Ud n, Faelwen's skills improved and Neurion marveled at efficiency at which she dispatched her foes.

"We don't have enough men to break Barad-dur." Faelwen said when Neurion joined her at her small camp once more. "Too many died crossing Udun, what are we expected to do?"

"We are expected to try." Neurion responded wearily. "We cannot turn back now and even if we could, there are no reinforcements to be found. If we cannot defeat Sauron here and now I doubt that we ever will."

Faelwen shook her head. "I somehow imagined battles to be more glorious than this, in tales the generals seem infallible..." She sighed. "How can you stand so much death Neurion? Lord Oropher and his men all but destroyed, Aearion and Feredir killed, even King Amdir..." She shuddered, remembering the faces of the dead.

"I wish I could tell you that it becomes easier, that you eventually learn to stop seeing their faces but it is not so. You will carry them with you forever... Please, my Lady, save yourself from seeing any more death. Return home, you need not even tell your father that you were here."

"No Neurion. If my father and brother can withstand this than so can I." The determination that Neurion had seen before had turned into a grim resolve that he hated to see on his young pupil's fair face. "How are they, by the way? Beinion and my father?"

"Mourning but well. They speak hopefully of the time when this is all over and they may return to their home. Your brother frequently speaks of seeing you again. He fears having to tell you of your brothers' deaths but he says that the sight of your smile when you see him and your father returning victorious will make facing the horrors of this war worth it." Neurion smiled ironically at Faelwen. "How do you intend to return home before them? And explain your absence to your mother?"

Faelwen shrugged. "I imagine my father and brother will be slowed by obligatory formalities of their stations. A simple, anonymous soldier should be able to slip away, unnoticed. Returning home before them should not be a problem. As for what to tell my mother... if we return soon, perhaps I can simply tell her that I was at the sea, praying to the Valar?" She smiled weakly, knowing the fragility of her plan. "But that is something I can worry about later; I should focus on surviving for now."

Neurion smiled and nodded. "I agree. I look forward to listening to you trying to lie yourself out of this."

"Good to know we both have something to look forward to." Faelwen muttered with a sullen edge to her voice.

Faelwen's prediction had been correct, the Army of the Alliance was too diminished to break Barad-dur. Instead, the Alliance laid siege to the fortress that would last seven years. In the third year of the Siege Faelwen's last brother, Beinion, was struck by a poisoned arrow shot from the walls of the Dark Tower.  
"My Lady..." Neurion entered her small campsite with his usual stealth.

Faelwen was nursing a small wound on her arm and she smiled at her teacher as he sat beside her. "I was not careful today Neurion, I was struck in the arm by a flaming rock." She said, showing her arm to him.

"I am sorry Faelwen." He said, examinging the burn. "It does not look serious."

"No, simply embarrassing." She said, turning her full attention to the elf. "What news from the main camp? I am finally beginning to get used to hearing news of my father and brother's exploits secondhand." She laughed slightly, not noticing the grim look on Neurion's face.

"Faelwen..." Neurion's voice faltered as he struggled to find the words to tell her of her brother's death.

Faelwen's smile vanished in an instant and she put a hand an her teacher's shoulder. "Neurion, what is it?"

"Your brother..."

Faelwen felt dread creeping into her heart. "Neurion... no... please, no."

"I am so sorry my Lady."

"How?"

"A poisoned arrow. It was a potent poison, he died almost instantly."

Faelwen closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "And my father?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"He mourns alone and allows no one to comfort him."

"Are you going to suggest that I go to him Neurion?" She asked, opening her eyes and staring at him.

Neurion was startled by the pure hatred he saw there and he was unable to speak for a moment. "No Faelwen, right now, I think the last thing your father needs is to know that you are here."

Faelwen smiled wryly and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will kill all of them Neurion." She said, staring at the Black Tower. "I do not care how long it takes me, but I will not rest until every single servant of the Enemy is dead!"

"Be careful Faelwen, do not fall so deeply into hatred that you forget why you are fighting." Neurion said, putting his hand on his student's cheek and turning her gaze away from the tower.

"I will never forget why I fight them."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yay! Chapter 4. Much love to all my readers and, as always, your comments are most appreciate and anticipated!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me. _

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

The Siege of Barad-dur raged on, with the Army of the Alliance camped at the base of the tower, constantly bombarded with missiles from above and attacked by troops pouring from within. In the sixth year of the Siege, Faelwen and Neurion battled orcs at the entrance of the tower. The day had started with a surprise surge from within and it was now past midday and the battle showed no sign of stopping. She was so intent on her foes that Faelwen didn't notice as her father cut a path in her direction, slowly coming closer to where his disguised daughter slashed through orcs with a reckless abandon. Neurion saw his Lord approaching and made his way toward him. He bowed slightly when he reached his Lord, a small smile on his face.

"Neurion, I am pleased to see that your skills have not lessened my old friend."

"My Lord Ovorion, I assure you that it will be many years before my skills lessen." Neurion responded with a laugh.

The battle continued, with Neurion and Orovion fighting side by side, as they had in ages past and Faelwen fighting nearby, having finally noticed her father's proximity and doing her upmost to keep a safe distance from him. Despite her best efforts the battle began to push her closer to where her father and his lieutenant fought and soon a large troll waded through the crowd to engage the young elf. She dodged the blows of the massive club with a grace she had learned in six straight years of battle. She slashed at the troll s legs, not wanting to risk getting too close to the thing. She gasped when an arrow embedded itself in her lower leg, causing her to waiver and fall to one knee. The moment of distraction was all that the troll needed and it swung its club. The club crashed into Faelwen and sent her flying through the air; she landed a few feet from her father and Neurion and didn't get up. The troll turned its attention to Ovorion and Neurion, swinging its club wildly as the two elves dodged and attacked. While they fought, Faelwen stirred, willing herself to ignore the searing pain in her ribs and the throbbing in her head. She hissed as she pulled the arrow from her leg and shook her head, trying to clear it and immediately regretting the action. A sickening crunch reached her ears and her head swung toward the noise just in time to see her father fall to the ground, the back half of his head caved in. Her heart froze as she watched her father's lifeless form hit the ground, blood pouring from his eyes and nose. Her eyes slowly moved from her father's body to the troll that was still trying to squash Neurion and she felt something break within her. All of the control and grace that her mother had spent so long trying to instill in Faelwen vanished and with a speed that surprised even her, the elf found herself running toward the troll. Her sword held high, her eyes full of rage and a scream bubbling from her lips. She leapt forward and plunged her sword deep into the troll's back, severing its spine in one mighty blow that propelled her up and over the trolls head. She rolled to the ground and landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her. Neurion rushed to her side, afraid that he had lost his best friend and his student in a matter of moments.

"Faelwen?" He asked softly, unsure of how injured she was.

"Neurion." She responded hoarsely, struggling to sit up and wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"My Lady, do not move so suddenly." Neurion tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged his hand away and stood shakily. She wavered and Neurion grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Please my Lady; we do not know how injured you are..."

Faelwen smiled sadly at Neurion and looked around, the battle was all but over and healers were moving among the wounded, searching for those they could save. Faelwen sighed and removed her helmet, throwing it to the ground and turning toward her father's corpse. "Neurion... I can't..." She shook her head, looking away from Ovorion's body.

"You do not have to." He responded, moving to block her view and turning his back on the body. "My Lady, you must listen to me. Your father was one of Lord Gil-Galad's advisors and with his death that position falls to you."

"What?" Faelwen shook her head again, trying to make sense of what Neurion was saying.

"You must make a decision quickly, if you wish to take up your father's position you may do so but if not, I suggest you put your helmet back on and continue to hide your identity." He said, looking nervously around at the soldiers nearby.

Faelwen shook her head, a bitter smile on her face that Neurion didn't like seeing. "I have no reason to hide anymore Neurion, I feared my father's wrath for six years while I fought beside him, and now they are all dead and I wasted my last years with them hiding!" She laughed mirthlessly and looked close to tears but she closed her eyes again and willed them away.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Chapter 5! Pretty impressive, yes? A big thanks to all of my readers! I love comments!_

_As always: __All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~

Faelwen took her father's place as an adviser of Lord Gil-galad, the strategic skill taught to her by Neurion and her own good judgment served her and the Army of the Alliance well. She led her father's men; who were amazed to find their Lord's daughter in their midst; to great victories against the dark servants of Sauron. She fought nearby during the final battle and watched Gil-galad burn and Elendil fall; she wept with joy when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's finger and she stood with Neurion, waiting for the moment of the Ring's destruction.

* * *

After Isildur's fall, Faelwen returned to her home in Lindon and watched, helpless, as her mother succumbed to grief at the loss of her husband and sons. Faelwen buried her mother on the shores of the sea, insisting upon solitude, her tears fell into the waves. Burying her grief, she looked to the remnants of her house. Most of her father's men had died in Mordor, and the bitterness of their half-victory weighed heavily of Faelwen's heart. Many of those that had survived were weary of Middle Earth and longed for the White Shores, but stayed, their loyalty to Faelwen and the house of her father compelling them. Faelwen released them from their oaths and bade all those that wished it, to travel to Valinor. Little use had she for her title or the house of her father and she soon left Lindon; leaving those of her house that remained under the rule of Neurion, who, despite her urging, would not leave her service.

* * *

She spent centuries wandering the dark and wild places of the world. Her thought ever bent on destroying the servants of the Enemy. She rarely returned out of the wilds, and when she did it was often only to resupply and rest before leaving again. As the years lengthened, more of her people left Middle Earth and a dark cloud sat over the halls her father built. Whispers of a curse spread; a doom of sorrow. But these whispers came rarely to Faelwen's ears, for she had little care for the people she had abandoned. Better they left Middle Earth, or followed the wisdom of Neurion, than follow her. She traveled alone, more often than not, keeping no company and moving like a shadow through time. Few tales of her deeds reached friendly ears, but her name and the terror of her grew in the servants of the Enemy.

* * *

After three centuries she grew weary of her hunts, she longed once more for fair company and the voices of friends. Her heart ached to for the sight of the sea and she left her self-imposed exile and returned to her father's house. Neurion was there, with the sad remnants of her people. Proud and fair they were, refusing to abandon Middle Earth; and joyous at the return of their lady, so long abroad. She dwelt there in peace for a time, pouring over the old scrolls of lore at her disposal. Many hours she spent in Cirdan's libraries and her old friends rejoiced, believing that she had finally returned for good.

"My Lady, is there something you are searching for?" Neurion asked one afternoon. Faelwen had spent the last week in her father's old libraries, pouring over histories.

"No." She responded absently. "I simply wish to know."

"Know what?" He asked, taking a seat across from her.

She looked up at him, a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. "All that I can." She responded, going back to the parchment before her.

Neurion studied his former student sadly, the ages had brought a hardness to her fair face, the innocence and joy that had defined her young life were no more than distant memories. "I am concerned for you, Faelwen." Neurion said, frowning.

Faelwen looked up again, a small smile on her face. "There is no need, my friend. I am well." She moved the parchment to the side and folded her hands on the table before her. "I intend to leave tomorrow." She said calmly. "I wish to journey to Imladris, the libraries of Elrond are extensive and I would study them, if he allows."

"Why this recent fascination with studying ancient lore?" Neurion asked.

Faelwen leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I have fought for many years, hunted the servants of the Enemy..." She said slowly. "I know much about this, but little of anything else." She smiled then, a wide smile that lit her eyes with a mischievous light. "I would have thought my teacher would applaud my new found passion for lore. I remember the hardship you endured, trying to coax a mischievous young elfling away from her games..." She laughed then, and Neurion felt his heart soar to hear the sound again.

"Hardship indeed!" He responded with a laugh of his own. "Will you travel alone to Imladris?"

"That was my intent." She responded with a nod. "I doubt I will take the straightest or safest path."

Neurion sighed. "I will not try to argue with you, though I wish to."

Faelwen smiled again, the mirth was gone from her eyes and the smile was tinged with sadness. "You are a good friend, Neurion. I am fortunate." She stood and put a hand on his shoulder for a moment before she left the library, her footfalls swift and sure.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Eeek! Chapter 6 and Elrond shows up! I'm always so worried about messing up Tolkien's characters/characterization! Any input you have on the matter would be most appreciated! As always, much love to my readers! I also love comments, I mean, I really, really love comments... hint hint. ;)_

___All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

Faelwen left for Rivendell at first light, her horse quickly disappearing into the mists. She traveled long and without delay, stopping only to rest her horse. Through Arnor she rode, mostly unaccosted by the Men that dwelt there. Though more estranged than in the past, the people of Arnor were still friendly with the elves of the Havens and it was not unusual to see the Eldar traveling through the land. Despite her predictions, she found no danger on her road and came to Imladris as dusk was falling.  
She led her weary horse along the winding valley paths, the cool evening breeze bringing the clean scent of the trees tugging at the edges of her hood. She smiled softly, inhaling the wholesome scent of the valley with relish. The voices of elves glittered through the forest, beautiful but faint; still too distant for her to hear the words they sang. The last ray of the sun vanished beneath the tops of the trees and when its light vanished, small lanterns became visible among the trees. Delicate, flickering lights like little stars stolen from the sky and hung in the branches. As she neared Imladris the voices of the elves grew louder and her smile widened to hear the merry songs. They greeted her fondly as she passed; some she knew by name or sight, others were unfamiliar to her eyes.

"And so the beautiful Lady of the House of Sorrow returns to Imladris seeking refuge and rest from her toils!" A handsome young elf called to her and bowed dramatically, a grin across his face and his eyes shining with mirth. "Surely we are blessed to witness her passing in the evening mists, a vision of pale beauty not often seen in this Age."

"Flatterer." Faelwen responded, smiling warmly at him as her horse passed by. He called compliments after her until she passed from his sight and Faelwen laughed softly to herself.

The house of Elrond slowly came into view and Faelwen felt a tension leave her shoulders that she hadn't even known was there. Faelwen was greeted at the gates by a servant and was gratefully shown to a room that overlooked a small waterfall and pool; it was one of Faelwen's favorite rooms in Imladris, simple and beautiful.

"I will tell Lord Elrond that you have arrived." The servant said, bowing and leaving the room.

Faelwen removed her dark blue cloak and set it across the back of a chair before running her fingers through her long hair in an attempt to remove the few wind created tangles.

"As always, you arrive unlooked for, my friend." Elrond said, walking through the door that the servant had left open.

Faelwen turned and smiled warmly at him. "I rarely know where I am going to be myself; this makes it difficult to inform others of my coming." She responded, a teasing quality in her voice.

Elrond laughed and nodded. "I do not doubt that." He searched her face for a moment, taking in the thin, pink scar over her right eye with a small frown. "You are injured."

Faelwen shook her head. "I was, but it has healed as much as it will." She said, tracing the scar with a long finger. "The poisoned dagger of an orc caught me off guard, and I waited too long to treat it. A scar to remind me of many lessons." She smiled wryly and shrugged.

"Are you otherwise well?" Elrond asked, still searching her face carefully.

"Do I seem unwell?" She asked with a laugh. "Then perhaps it is only weariness. It feels like an age since I have been in your beautiful home, I have missed it."

"And I have missed having you here, my friend." Elrond said with a warm smile. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"For a while, if that is agreeable to you." Faelwen said. "I would study the lore in your libraries."

Elrond nodded, happy to hear that his friend would be staying longer than she had many times in the past. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Chapter 7! Super exciting yes? I love my readers and comments! Thanks so much to everyone!_

___All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen settled in quickly, truly happy to be back in Imladris. During her travels, she had returned most often to this hidden valley, resting and resupplying before quickly vanishing into the wilds once more. She counted Elrond among her closest friends and often, during her visits, the two would speak together long into the night. Celebrian, too, she counted dear to her heart. The Lady of Imladris was kind and wise; Faelwen admired her deeply and loved her as a sister. Faelwen spent much time in the libraries of Elrond, pouring tirelessly over ancient texts. In the first few weeks, old friends would find her there, distracting her from her study and often convincing her to leave the libraries and walk the paths of Imladris as they spoke fondly of the past. And even after the astonishment of Faelwen's prolonged visit diminished, she was often whisked away from the libraries for one reason or another. While the distractions annoyed her, she could not deny her happiness at being among friends once more.

"I distinctly remember you diving from this bridge into the river below..." Iaennil said with a laugh as the two walked arm in arm over the bridge in question.

"And I distinctly remember you betting that I did not have the nerve to do so." Faelwen responded. "I should have known better! I lost a fair amount of silver to Elrond for that." Iaennil laughed again and Faelwen couldn't resist the urge to smile; Iaennil's laugh had always been contagious. "It was a spectacular dive though..." She sighed and rested her head against Faelwen's, Iaennils copper hair mingling with Faelwen's ebony locks. "I have missed you, my friend. I do not know why you always insist upon hunting without me. We make such an excellent team."

Faelwen smiled, a sad glint in her eyes. "You know why, Iaennil. You are a dear friend and a skilled warrior but you are not a hunter, you would slow me down."

Iaennil looked at Faelwen, a defiant and peevish look on her face. "You are the only one bold enough to suggest such a thing to me, my friend. You are very fortunate that I love you."

Faelwen's smile softened with caring and she squeezed Iaennil's arm that was linked with hers. "When I go into battle, there is no one else I would rather have at my side. When I go to hunt, there is no one I want at my side."

Iaennil laughed again and turned on the path, leading Faelwen toward a large garden. "I know, my brave, lone huntress. So I will simply have to enjoy the time that I have you here with me."

* * *

The years passed quickly and it soon seemed that perhaps Faelwen had come to Rivendell to stay. She showed no signs of a desire to leave; short forays into the Trollshaws and mountains surrounding the valley seemed to satisfy her wanderlust. She spent less time in the libraries with the return of Celebrian and her young daughter from Lothlorien. Celebrian monopolized her friend's time and the two often walked under the stars, sharing tales and singing until dawn. It was the gentle heart of Celebrian that did the most to ease Faelwen's troubles in those early years; and the sweet innocence of the young Arwen touched Faelwen deeply and she came to love the child.

"Faelwen!" Arwen ran toward her friend, who was sitting on one of the many couches in the library. "My brothers are returning from Lorien soon!" She said, excitedly as she climbed into Faelwen's lap. "Lady Airedhiel sent word!"

"And why did they not travel with you and your mother?" Faelwen asked, running her fingers through Arwen's dark hair.

"They wanted to stay longer with the Galadhrim. I think they wanted to learn to be better archers, they are not very good." She whispered the last part in Faelwen's ear with a giggle.

Faelwen smiled. "The Galadhrim are archers without peer, if your brothers learned from them, I am sure they will be able to impress you with their new found skills when they return."

"And I will sing them the new song I learned!" Arwen said, excitedly squirming in Faelwen's lap.

"There you are, Arwen." Celebrian said, entering the library on silent feet.

"I was telling Faelwen that Elladan and Elrohir were coming home!" Arwen said, hugging Faelwen around the neck.

"And Airedhiel." Faelwen said, smiling at Arwen.

"Yes." Celebrian confirmed. "She will be pleased that she did not miss you, this time."

Faelwen's smile turned mischievous. "I am almost tempted to leave, just to thwart her."

Celebrian laughed and Arwen looked between the two, a bemused expression on her face. Faelwen gently moved Arwen from her lap and stood, taking the child's hand in hers. Celebrian smiled at the two and fell into step beside Faelwen as they left the library.

"I am glad you have stayed here as long as you have, Faelwen." Celebrian said as they walked through the gardens of Imladris. "I think it has done you good."

"I know it has." Faelwen responded warmly. "I have almost forgotten the call of the wilds." She added with a laugh.

"Oh good, a few more years and we will have banished it from your mind entirely." Celebrian responded.

"I am beginning to think that what you say is true..."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I really do like this story, Faelwen is an interesting character to me, one of the more flawed, I think... anyway, that might not be obvious to you, my beloved readers, yet ;)_

_As always, I feel inclined to remind all of my readers that I love them dearly, and I encourage you to send me reviews so I can know what you like and don't like about my stories! On that note: another heart-felt thanks to Certh for her numerous helpful reviews.  
_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

The sun was setting over the valley of Imladris when the sons of Elrond returned from Lothlorien. Faelwen watched from one of the many balconies overlooking the main courtyard as the Lord and Lady of Imladris joyfully greeted their sons. It brought an odd mixture of joy and sorrow to Faelwen to see their reunion. Arwen jumping excitedly into one of her brother s arms reminded Faelwen of all the times she d waited impatiently for her own brothers to return from battle or hunts, the proud smiles on Elrond and Celebrian's faces as they watched the children was heart-wrenchingly familiar. Faelwen was about to turn away from the scene below her and return to the libraries when the keen grey eyes of Airedhiel caught Faelwen's. Airedhiel stood near the entrance of the courtyard, the hood of her pale blue cloak thrown back to allow the setting sun to glint off her pale golden hair. Faelwen nodded to Airedhiel, a familiar smile on her face. The knowing look in Airedhiel's eyes made Faelwen want to vanish and she gave into her urge, disappearing into the building.

* * *

The library was empty; no doubt the usual scholars that haunted the shelves were in the Hall of Fire, celebrating the return of Elrond's sons and Lady Airedhiel. Faelwen easily found the book she had been reading earlier in the day and sunk into her favorite couch. As she read the words that detailed the Fall of Numenor, Faelwen felt her mind wandering.

* * *

_"I am just as skilled as my brothers!" Faelwen cried, her voice louder than she'd intended as she spoke with her father. "How long have I spent in training? My arm is as strong as any and I can wield a blade with precision. You cannot leave me here to wait in dreadful fear for your return!"_

_"Faelwen..."_

_"No, father, no!" She knelt beside her father s chair as he sat at a table, covered in maps and battle plans. "I can fight, I can create battle plans, and your own advisors have been impressed with my insight. Did not King Gil-galad say that you have been blessed with four brilliant strategists for children, your youngest not the least gifted?"_

_ Ovorion shot a sharp glance at his daughter. "I do not believe that you were privy to that conversation."_

_ He turned away from his papers with a sigh and took his daughter s hands in his. "Faelwen, your mother needs you here, our people need you."_

_"I do not care about the people father! And Mother can take care of herself! I will not let you and my brothers ride to battle without me! Not again."_

_ Ovorion shook his head, disappointment obvious in his eyes. "You may be skilled in battle, child, and gifted with a strategic mind, but you are still young. Why do you think your brothers and I go to battle, if not to protect our people?"_

_"You go to battle to protect the people; I will go to protect you." Faelwen responded quickly._

_"No." The command in her father s voice was final and Faelwen grimaced. "Tell Aearion that I wish to speak with him."_

_ Faelwen's eyes hardened, hating being dismissed by her father. She stood and walked angrily out of her father's study, her dress swirling around her ankles. Faelwen, ever the apple of her father's eye, was not used to being denied her desires. _

_"What had you in such a mood, little sister?" Aearion asked as Faelwen stormed into his rooms._

_"Our father wishes to speak with his first born". Faelwen said, folding her arms grumpily._

_"Let me guess, he has, once again, denied your request to join us in battle?" The knowing and amused smirk on Aearian's face irritated Faelwen._

_"Unfairly! Am I not as skilled in wielding a blade as you?"_

_"You are indeed, Faelwen," Aearion agreed. "However, you are also very young, a fact you seem to forget, in all your eagerness to face our enemies. War is no place for a child, Faelwen, and you are barely out of childhood."_

_"But I am out of it!" Faelwen's voice was once again louder than she intended. "Perhaps if you spoke to him for me..."_

_"Still trying to get Father to take you into battle?" Feredir asked, walking into his twin's room._

_"Yes! Please, Feredir, you must help me!" Faelwen took her brother's hand earnestly. "Tell Father that you believe I am skilled enough to accompany you."_

_"Skill is only part of the problem." Feredir said with an exasperated smile. "You are too young to go into battle, this tantrum, and every other one you have thrown when Father turns you down, is proof of that."_

_"I am not throwing a tantrum!"_

_ Aearion and Feredir laughed as Faelwen's voice rose to new heights. _

_"Both of you are terrible and cruel. I have no idea why I would think to go to either of you for help." She turned on her heel and stormed out of Aearian s room, doing her best to ignore their laughter. "I will ride with you to battle!" She murmured under her breath._

* * *

"Faelwen, it has been years since we last met and all I get is a nod and a quick retreat?" Airedhiel's gentle voice jolted Faelwen out of her memories as the blonde elf took a seat next to her friend.

"Airedhiel, forgive me..." Faelwen started.

"No need, my friend." Airedhiel held up a hand to silence Faelwen's apology. "I know the look in your eyes all too well. It is difficult for one to be reminded of all that they have lost."

Faelwen smiled mirthlessly and looked away from Airedhiel s piercing eyes. "It is indeed, have you come to drag me to the Hall of Fire?"

"That is Celebrian's request." Airedhiel admitted with a laugh. "We could take the long way, through the gardens if you like."

Airedhiel stood and offered her hand to Faelwen. The gentle, motherly smile on her face comforting Faelwen as she took Airedhiel's hand and stood.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Sorry this update took so long! I am taking a summer fiction class at University and it has taken up more of my time than I expected! I will try to begin updating with more frequency again soon but this class lasts 5 weeks and, if the work load stays the same, I can't promise anything. _

_Anyway, thanks to my readers and reviewers! I will say, when I don't update every day, the reviews I get seem more rewarding... :P Keep it up guys! Oh, and The Archer has become more popular (hit wise) than this one! Spread the word so Faelwen doesn't feel jealous of Gwaedhiel ;)_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

"Faelwen!" Arwen skipped up to Faelwen where she sat under a willow and put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? I have not seen you in over a week."

"Forgive me, Arwen, I felt the desire to wander." Faelwen responded with a smile.

Arwen grinned and sat in Faelwen's lap. "I forgive you. Where did you go?"

"Into the mountains." Faelwen pointed to the distant peaks.

"Did you see the giants?"

"No, they left me alone and I left them alone. They are, mostly, well behaved."

"If they were mean, would you kill them?" Arwen's grey eyes were wide with a mixture of awe and excitement.

"Where do you hear such things?" Faelwen asked with a laugh.

"From Father and my brothers. Father says that you have gone all over Middle Earth, hunting evil things."

"Your father tells you these things?"

"No, but I hear them sometimes anyway..." Arwen looked slightly sheepish. "Sometimes when I am very quiet, they do not notice I am there."

Faelwen laughed. "You should be focusing more on playing than on eavesdropping."

"Then play with me!" Arwen jumped to her feet and tugged on Faelwen's hand.

"Why are you not playing with your brothers? You were so excited to have them come home."

Arwen's face fell into a pout. "They say they are busy. Elladan has been reading in the libraries and Elrohir has been riding around the Trollshaws." Arwen sat on the ground in front of Faelwen. "I cannot go with Elrohir, and Elladan says I am distracting. All I do is ask him to read to me!" Arwen's face brightened. "Will you read to me, Faelwen?"

"Very well." Faelwen stood and pulled Arwen to her feet. "My brothers used to tell me I was distracting as well."

Arwen looked up at Faelwen as the two walked hand-in-hand toward the library. "Older brothers are mean."

Faelwen smiled at Arwen. "They can be, but I do not think they intend to be."

"I would never be mean if I had a little sister." Arwen said, sounding so sure of herself that Faelwen had to laugh.

"Ah, Faelwen, there you are." Elrond walked toward them, smiling at the sight of his friend holding hands with his daughter.

"Have you been looking for me?" Faelwen asked.

"You left so suddenly a week ago, we feared you had vanished into the Wilds again." His voice was teasing but Faelwen could see the concern flickering in his eyes.

"It was tempting." Faelwen smiled peevishly. "Is there something you need of me?"

"Yes, Arwen your mother is looking for you."

Arwen was old enough to know she was being dismissed and Faelwen recognized a familiar defiant glint in the child's eyes before the moment passed and Arwen skipped off happily to find her mother.

"I am happy for you, my friend." Faelwen said when Arwen was out of ear shot. "What did you need me for?"

The two walked toward Elrond's study, his face becoming serious. "I assume you were in the mountains last week?"

Faelwen nodded.

"Did you notice any goblin activity?"

"No more than usual." She frowned as they entered his study and he closed the door behind him. "Why?"

"My scouts have sent word of goblins gathering, uniting under a strong chieftain." Elrond spread a map of the mountain passes over a table. "Here." He pointed to a seldom used pass.

"I was not in that area." Faelwen said. "Would you have me hunt them?"

Elrond smiled and nodded. "I would, and I would have you take my sons with you."

"What?" Faelwen's eyes widened and she looked at Elrond like he was insane. "Elrond..."

"Please, Faelwen. Elladan and Elrohir are determined to confront these creatures and it would ease my mind if you were with them." Elrond suddenly looked weary and Faelwen sighed.

"You know I hunt alone, Elrond." She shook her head and looked around the room as if she expected the paintings on the walls to speak up for her.

"Consider it a favor to me, Faelwen. And to Celebrian."

Faelwen shot Elrond a dirty look. "Bringing up your wife is hardly fair."

Elrond smiled with an unusually impish glint in his eyes.

"Oh very well I will take your sons with me but remember; you will be here with Iaennil. And you will explain why I have taken them, and not her."

Elrond's smile vanished and Faelwen laughed.

"Tell your sons to meet me at the stables at sunset. If the goblins are gathering, they will move at night and be easier to find."

Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Faelwen."

"I hope your sons are prepared for this, my friend."

"So do I."

_~~*~~ Okay, so I couldn't resist making Faelwen babysit the Sons of Elrond... well, not babysit exactly but you get the idea. :P Like The Archer, I think I'll be accelerating this story's timeline... we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ~~*~~_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Oh my goodness, I had the hardest time uploading this chapter! I tried for hours last night and it just wasn't happening. Not sure if my internet connection or the doc manager is to blame but oh well, at least it's working now! One more week of this class then I'll have all July to update for you! _

_A super big thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and since it took me so long to update, I won't beg for reviews... ;)_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen watched the sun set behind the trees with a growing sense of apprehension. Her equipment was packed and her sword and arrows sharp; she knew what she would face on this hunt and was as prepared as possible but her unease wouldn't leave her.

"You would take the Sons of Elrond with you but not me?" Iaennil entered Faelwen's room without knocking and stood beside her friend at the window.

"Elrond asked it of me; I would not do it otherwise." Faelwen's voice was colder than she intended.

"If Elrond asked you to take me, would you?" There was a teasing quality in Iaennil's voice but the question demanded an answer.

"Elrond is not your father." Faelwen answered shortly, turning from the window to gather her small pack.

"Indeed he is not." Iaennil said with a laugh. "Do not be worried, Faelwen. Elladan and Elrohir are skilled warriors, they will not hinder you."

"I am not concerned about them hindering me. I am concerned about having to tell their father of their deaths."

Iaennil blocked Faelwen's path to the door and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "How many goblins have you faced in the past? How many servants of the Enemy have fallen before you? Does having two elflings following behind you truly cause this much uncertainty?" Iaennil laughed. "They will return from this, Faelwen, as will you. And perhaps all of you will be wiser for it."

Faelwen forced a small smile onto her face and put a hand over Iaennil's. "Thank you."

Iaennil linked arms with Faelwen and the two walked toward the stables. "How long do you expect to be gone?"

"I cannot say." Faelwen responded. "Ideally, the scouts were mistaken and the goblins are fewer in number."

"If their reports were accurate?"

"Then hopefully we can find, and kill, their leaders. You know that they are cowardly creatures that scatter without leadership."

"If I heard you were coming to kill me, I suspect I might flee as well." Iaennil teased with a laugh.

"I have a hard time imagining you fleeing from anything, Iaennil." One of the twins said as Iaennil and Faelwen arrived the stables.

"Perhaps you will be able to imagine it after your adventure with Faelwen." Iaennil responded with a fond smile. "Take care to listen to her, Elladan." The look she gave him was akin to the look a teacher might give a rowdy student and Elladan avoided her gaze. "Have you spoken with your father?" She asked the twins.

Elladan nodded. "It is odd that he and mother are not here."

"I asked them not to be." Faelwen said before turning to Iaennil. "We will see you when we return but I must speak with them now."

Iaennil smiled knowingly and a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Very well, my friend." She nodded to the three of them before taking the path toward her rooms.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged nervous and confused glances as Faelwen looked around at the darkening valley. The stables of Rivendell were located conveniently close to the pass Faelwen wanted to take; a small path that was crooked and difficult to travel.

"I have heard of your skills, you have done well to guard your mother on her travels and when one such as Iaennil speaks highly of you, I know it is not false praise." She turned toward the twins with a glint of sadness and unease in her eyes. "We will move silently and swiftly as only our people can. The heavy, clumsy footfalls of our prey will be their undoing for we will be upon them before they realize we are there. This stealth and secrecy is our only hope for success. If the scouts are correct, we are outnumbered and if we are discovered we will be overwhelmed and killed. Do you understand?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, determined looks on their identical faces.

"I am not great among the wise, and have no power that will shield us. If you choose to stay here, protected in this valley, I will not think less of you."

"How can this valley stay protected if no one is courageous enough to defend it?" Elladan said, the proud look on his face reminding Faelwen of Elrond. "We are not afraid, my Lady."

Faelwen inclined her head. "Very well, follow me." She moved toward the path that was hidden by a trio of Aspen and the twins fell into step behind her.

"I think I may be more afraid of her than of the goblins." Elrohir whispered in his brother's ear, watching Faelwen's back cautiously.

Elladan couldn t suppress a small laugh as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

The three traveled swiftly, the twins easily keeping up with Faelwen's pace over the rough terrain; her keen night-sight led them through the labyrinth of rocks and trees until they were far from the valley. The moon had risen in a sliver before they came upon the first signs of their quarry. Grasses crushed under iron shod shoes and trees bearing the scars of wicked axes showed a path often used by evil creatures. The trio moved forward slowly, creeping along the edges of the trees, blending into the shadows. They came upon a pair of goblins wandering near the entrance of a cave and slew them quickly before either could utter a cry of alarm.

"These creatures see well in the darkness. Do not trust to the shadows of the caves to hide you. Strike before they have a chance to see you or raise an alarm." Faelwen whispered before they entered the cave, their bows at the ready.

_~~*~~AN: Quick note: For the purposes of this story, goblins and orcs are basically the same thing (Tolkien tended to use the two term interchangeably, generally having "goblin" as the Hobbit's colloquial term for "orc". In this story (and the whole Women of Middle Earth series) when I say "goblin" I mean smaller varieties of orcs and, specifically, orcs not in the direct service of Sauron or his lieutenants. In case you were interested ;) _

_Thanks for reading and I'll try to update this and the others again soon! Also, reviews are appreciated... ~~*~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello, hello. I am in an excellent mood today (just found out the my sister is coming to visit me on Wednesday! :D ) so I will be spending the good majority of the day writing and updating for you. You're welcome. ;) Thanks very much to my readers and reviewers, specifically Certh and Waxing Slain, I appreciate your continued reading and reviewing guys! Oh, and Tatharves, I'm delighted you're coming to visit me but if you're going to be mean to poor Elladan and Elrohir, you'll be sleeping outside... :P_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen led the Sons of Elrond through the twisting tunnels of the goblins' cave; the way was so narrow in some points that, had they met an enemy, there would have been no chance of hiding. Faelwen kept an arrow set to her bowstring as she moved, careful not to disturb the loose stones on the tunnel floor. They met few goblins as the ventured deeper into the cave and those they came across were given a swift and silent end. Faelwen found herself impressed with the skills of Elladan and Elrohir, the two moved as one unit with no action wasted.

The path Faelwen had chosen led deeper and deeper underground, ignoring the few branching tunnels. After a while, the path began to widen and show the signs of being a well-used road; the floor was smoother and there were signs of many goblins passing through, bits and pieces of discarded and broken weaponry and armor.

"I expected more goblins." Elladan whispered to Faelwen after they'd dispatched a small goblin runner.

"As did I," she responded, ignoring the pang of annoyance at Elladan for breaking her hunting silence.

"Do you think the scouts were wrong?" Elrohir asked.

"Perhaps..." She frowned and looked down the road, willing her eyes to see its destination. "Or there is a very sneaky host of goblins somewhere in these tunnels." She motioned for the two to follow her, not missing the bemused looks on their identical faces.

"Did she just make a joke?" Elrohir asked his brother, keeping his voice as quiet as he could manage.

Elladan just shrugged and smiled.

Before long, Faelwen could see the growing glow of torches at the end of the tunnel, an orange-red light that made Faelwen's stomach clench. She knew - before she heard the telltale racket of iron shod shoes and harsh goblin speech - that a large group waited ahead. The trio crept forward until a large cavern opened below them; the path continued downward where hundreds of goblins swarmed around fires and forges.

"They have an army..." Elrohir whispered, unconsciously drawing closer to scene before him.

Faelwen pulled him back into the slight cover provided by a boulder in the wall. "We have to find a way around." She nodded to the other side of the cavern where another path went deeper into the mountain. The path was guarded by two massive goblins who didn't hesitate to rough-up any goblin that ventured too close. "Their chieftain will be at the end of that path."

"And if there is no other way around?" Elladan asked.

Faelwen studied him for a moment, her deep blue eyes glinting with an odd light. "Then we will return with an army of our own."

"Is that what you would do if you were alone?" Elladan asked, a shrewd look on his face that Faelwen didn't appreciate.

"This is no time for tales." She responded shortly and moved away, back in the direction they'd come. Faelwen took the first side passage they came to and was pleased when it turned in the direction she wanted. The darkness of the small tunnel was, at first, difficult to navigate with the memory of the glaring torchlight still in her eyes, but Faelwen moved swiftly; glancing behind her only once to see if the Sons of Elrond were keeping up. Eventually, sharp turns and uneven footing made her slow their pace and she felt a growing anxiety as the tunnel narrowed even more and the ceiling lowered. Soon, they were bent almost double.

"This tunnel will soon become impassable." Elladan hissed after he cracked his head on a low hanging rock.

Faelwen silenced him with a glare and pointed ahead, her keen eyes could just make out a circle of light. They crept forward and found themselves on a small ledge overlooking another cavern, this one significantly smaller than the first. The room was lit by a single torch placed next to a roughly made table; a large goblin stood before the table, his attention focused on something in front of him. There were two large cave trolls in the room as well, one guarding the entrance to the cavern and another standing between the goblin chieftain and the ledge, blocking any chance to hit the goblin with an arrow and be done with it.

Faelwen waved Elladan and Elrohir back and they retreated a few steps away from the cavern. She took her pack from her back, setting everything she was carrying on the path except for her blades. "If we can kill the goblin below, the others will likely scatter; these creatures cannot thrive without a strong leader." She spoke softly, glancing over her shoulder toward the small cavern as she set her bow and quiver down. "I need you two to wait on that ledge and distract the troll while I kill the chieftain."

"There are two trolls." Elrohir pointed out, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, I will kill the first, hopefully before I am noticed." Faelwen responded, taking a length of rope from her pack.

"Why must we stay on the ledge? What good are arrows against a troll's thick skin?" Elladan asked.

"You must stay on the ledge because this path is our only hope of escape. After I kill the first troll our secrecy is lost and I will need your help to get back onto the ledge." She handed him the rope with a small smile. "Hopefully before every goblin in the previous cavern comes pouring into this one." She turned and started back toward the cavern before stopping in her tracks and turning back to the twins. "Have you two ever fought a troll?"

Elladan shook his head to the negative.

Faelwen resisted the urge to sigh and nodded. "Aim for the eyes." She whispered before going back to the ledge.

Elladan and Elrohir waited with bated breath as Faelwen found a foothold in the cave wall beside the ledge and began to climb upward and to the left. She moved with surety toward the ceiling, finding minute cracks in the stone where her hands and feet could find purchase. When she was close to the ceiling she looked over her shoulder and saw a stalactite that hung just above the troll that was standing near the table's head. She let out a soft, shaky breath, steeling her nerves before she tensed and sprung, her feet kicking out at the wall. Turning in midair, she hit the stalactite with a soft thud and felt the air leave her lungs; her reflexes kicked in as she began to fall and she wrapped her arms around the stalactite, biting her lip as she felt her fingernails ripping while she struggled to stop herself from sliding down right on top of the troll. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief as she stopped and looked down, grateful that neither the goblin nor the troll seemed to have heard her.

_~~*~~ Oh snap, another cliff-hanger! I am so mean... don't worry, I already have the next chapter typed up so I'll be posting it by tomorrow at the latest. :) Did you like Faelwen's little elven-acrobatics? I was rather amused... anyway. Remember, review and you shall be rewarded! ~~*~~_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: See, I told you I'd be uploading this today! A huge thanks to my reviewers and readers! And, since I do have quite a few stories in the works, there's a poll on my profile page. Vote for your favorite story and I promise I'll focus on the ones that get the most votes. Thus far, The Rider, is winning by an astounding 1 vote! So get to it my readers!_

_Now, onto the story... as you may remember, we left Faelwen clinging to a stalactite above a cave troll. (And yes, I did have to use google to make sure that I was right about stalactites coming from the ceiling... No, I am not proud of myself.)_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Her long knife hissed slightly when she drew it from its sheath as she hung upside down, her legs gripping the stalactite tightly. The troll's head was a few feet away and the goblin was now perfectly in view. Faelwen briefly considered abandoning her plan and attacking the chieftain first but even with the help of the Sons of Elrond, she didn't like her chances of fighting and killing both trolls before more goblins arrived. Ignoring the jolt of fear running down her spine, Faelwen allowed her legs to loosen around the stalactite and she fell; turning in midair she landed on the troll's shoulders and stabbed her knife into the creature's neck and severed its spine. She drew her sword as the troll fell and parried the goblin chieftain's first attack; arrows whistled overhead and the other troll bellowed in pain and anger. Faelwen attacked the chieftain aggressively, matching him blow for blow as he snarled at her; he looked different from other goblins, not quite as deformed or corrupted, and Faelwen realized with a shock of horror and disgust that he wasn't full goblin. She ducked under his sword and ran her own blade through his chest.

The troll bellowed again and Faelwen watched it thrash around the room, both eyes blinded by Elladan and Elrohir's arrows. She ran forward and, using the table as a spring board, leapt into the air and onto the troll's back, stabbing it quickly through the head. It fell, landing with a resounding boom on the cavern floor. Faelwen turned toward the pathway the troll had be guarding with a gasp as she heard the sounds of goblins approaching.

"Faelwen, hurry!" Elladan called, lowering the rope from the ledge.

She pulled her long knife from the troll's neck and grabbed the papers on the table that the chieftain had been studying before catching the rope and climbing up. The three of them had vanished back into the small passageway before the first goblins entered the cavern and found their leader dead. Faelwen gathered her things and they moved quickly through the tunnels that were now buzzing with enemies; they killed those they came across, never stopping as they raced for the surface.

The night was slowly becoming morning when they reached Imladris, emerging through the trees near the stables. Faelwen nodded to the twins, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, for your assistance." She said before turning and moving quickly toward her rooms.

Faelwen shut the door to her room and set her back against it, a shaky breath escaping her lips. She slowly began to peel off her leather armor, her mind racing. She grimaced as she pulled her shirt over her head and it stuck to a small wound in her side; she prodded it gently, trying to remember how she'd gotten it.

"Faelwen?" Airedhiel's soft voice floated through the door Faelwen was still leaning against. "May I come in?"

Faelwen stepped away from the door and put her dirty shirt back on before opening the door and motioning Airedhiel inside.

"You return triumphant and tell no one, it is a small wonder that so few tales of your victories reach the ears of your eagerly awaiting friends." Airedhiel said when the door was shut again.

"And yet here you are." Faelwen said with a small smile. "Word travels quickly enough without my aid."

"I was with Elrond and Celebrian when their sons returned." Airedhiel explained. "They told quite the tale..."

"Is there a reason you are here, my friend?" Faelwen asked, fighting to keep her tone friendly.

Airedhiel studied Faelwen, her bright grey eyes, glittering with the light of Valinor, flickered searchingly across Faelwen's face. "You have blood on your shirt." She said finally, the sadness in her voice saying volumes more. Airedhiel moved toward the door and paused. "You chose this loneliness, Faelwen." She said over her shoulder before leaving Faelwen's room and shutting the door softly behind her.

Faelwen removed her dirty clothes and moved to the wash basin, gently cleaning away the grime of the hunt. She bandaged the wound on her side and sat on the couch near the window, wearing only a loose robe as she looked over the goblin chieftain's papers she had taken from his cavern. There was a crude map of the Misty Mountains, with various notes scribbled in some form of Orkish; two other pages were filled with similar scribbles but it was the fourth page that interested Faelwen. The handwriting was different, neater and even without translating the wicked language; Faelwen could tell that the writer of this page was more intelligent than the average goblin. She sighed and stood, donning a simple dress, she hurried quietly to one of the libraries nearby. Faelwen was learned in many of the tongues of fell creatures that haunted Middle Earth, but this dialect of Orkish was strange to her. The library was empty in the early morning light and Faelwen was happy for the silence as she poured through books and scrolls of linguistic lore, working to translate the goblin chieftain's papers; starting with the last.

"What have you found?" Elrond asked when he found Faelwen sitting at a table near a window.

Faelwen motioned for him to sit next to her and pushed her translation toward him. "The chieftain was a half-goblin; this letter suggests that there are many of his kind spread across the lands of Middle Earth. They seek to usurp the mantle of the Free Peoples and claim Middle Earth as their own." She sighed and looked out the window, watching the light grow in the valley. "If this chieftain's notes are to be believed, there are no others of his kind in the Misty Mountains."

Elrond nodded silently, looking over the papers with a frown. "I will tell my scouts to be cautious, none the less."

"I think that is wise." Faelwen stood, leaving the papers to Elrond. "Your sons are very skilled, my friend."

She left the library before he had a chance to respond and returned to her rooms where she sat at the window and watched until the sun had fully risen.

_~~*~~ Yeah... can't think of much else to say in closing except: remember to review! ~~*~~_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: So, I've had a terrible case of "WTF is going to happen next?" for all of my stories, which is why I've been failing at updating... seriously, this chapter took way too long to write and I don't even like it but at this point, I've just got to get it up so I can move on. Anyway, super big thanks to my readers and reviewers, specifically Apprentice of Fire, Waxing Slain and Certh, I appreciate your continuing support! :D_

_Warning: This chapter contains some of Faelwen's particular brand of angst, if that's not your thing, I apologize and I will try to get her happy pills (aka cookies) to her ASAP._

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen made herself scarce after her triumphant return with the Sons of Elrond; it was not easy to hide in Imladris but she managed. For more reasons than one, few tales of her exploits reached civilized lands; Faelwen hated recounting her own adventures, hated the breathless attention and morbid fascination of her audience. As she wandered through forest paths, Faelwen wished, more than once, that she could simply fade into the pages of history until the memory of her hunts was little more than legend and she was left in peace to continue that which she swore to do so many centuries ago.

"...odd to me that one so young would gain such high favor in Gil-galad's eyes." Faelwen paused outside the garden when she heard Elrohir's voice followed by Iaennil's characteristic laugh.

"Yes, Faelwen was very young and I think, perhaps, had we been in better circumstances, she would not have gained his favor but the Siege of Barad-dur was a terrible time and she was a symbol of hope to her men." Faelwen listened to Iaennil, careful to stay concealed behind the ivy covered pillar that marked the entrance to one of the smaller gardens in Imladris.

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked.

"No one, aside from her father s advisor, knew she was there and in their darkest hour, when their Lord and all his sons were dead, she appeared out of the horror of battle and stood, proud and fair, before Gil-galad and swore to serve him as her father had before her." Iaennil laughed again. "Lord Ovorion commanded a great force and though their losses were many they still made up a significant part of our army. They would have followed Neurion, Ovorion's lieutenant, but knowing that Faelwen was there, that she had always been there, inspired them to feats that I would not have believed possible."

"So, she was a symbol to them?" Elrohir asked, still sounding slightly confused.

"Yes, but do not for a moment believe that she was not a skilled warrior." Iaennil cautioned and Faelwen could tell be her tone of voice that she was smiling. "Faelwen matched her brothers' martial skills despite her young age, there is no question of that, and she has a brilliant mind. Her strategies in those last few years were astounding; I have no doubt that her inexperience in battle allowed her to attempt things that more seasoned soldiers would never dare and because of her successes she, even now, does not believe that she can fail."

"Just because she does not believe she can fail, does not mean that she won't." Elrohir said with an exasperated and dubious quality to his voice.

"True, but when you go into battle believing you will be victorious, without doubt, your resolve and the resolve of your men, is strengthened. In many ways, I believe Faelwen has never fallen because she does not believe she can."

"Or because she will not allow herself to." Elladan said softly, almost to himself.

Faelwen shook her head and silently crept away, annoyed by Iaennil s romanticized description of her; what hope did anyone have for peace when war and death were glorified?

* * *

"I am leaving." Faelwen found Elrond sitting with Airedhiel next to a small waterfall.

"Where will you go?" Airedhiel asked with a familiar sadness in her bright grey eyes.

"To the Havens, for a time and then I will seek these half-goblins." Faelwen responded. "I fear to leave them to their plotting."

Elrond nodded slowly; he and Airedhiel were both studying Faelwen with shrewd grey eyes and Faelwen had to resist the urge to shift under their knowing gazes. It was in such moments that the weight of the years that separated Faelwen from those she called friends was most apparent; when the knowledge of the two elves sitting before her seemed unfathomable to her.

"If that is your wish." Elrond said finally, releasing Faelwen from his gaze. "You will be missed."

"When do you intend to leave?" Airedhiel asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Faelwen looked to the sky, it was already late afternoon and she was tempted to leave now but she knew the two elves before her would not allow it.

So soon? Are you so troubled by these creatures?" Airedhiel asked, already guessing Faelwen's answer.

"I am troubled by many things, my friend." Faelwen responded, careful to keep her voice courteous.

"Fondness and love not the least of them." Airedhiel stood and put a pale hand on Faelwen's shoulder. "Farewell those who love you, Faelwen." Airedhiel kissed her cheek before walking gracefully away.

"It is difficult to hide from eyes that have seen the light of the Trees." Elrond said as he stood. "Airedhiel has seen two ages of Middle Earth and the sorrow they have brought with them. She has the wisdom to ease the pain in your heart, Faelwen. Will you not listen to her?"

"Life is pain, Elrond." Faelwen said with a cold bite to her voice. "You, who have seen much evil done by all the races of Middle Earth, must know this. The pain in my heart is not an illness or a defect, it is honest and it keeps my alive." She left Elrond standing by the waterfall, her footsteps sharp against the cobblestone path.

* * *

She left Imladris shortly after the sun rose with Iaennil at her side. Iaennil had found Faelwen in the night while she walked along the banks of a river and informed her that they would travel together to the Havens. Faelwen was not amused but relented, knowing that it was futile to argue with Iaennil over so small a thing. A small group gathered at the gates to farewell the pair; Elrond and Celebrian bid them to travel safely and return soon, Arwen, jumping into both of their arms in turn, commanded that they return with all haste with tales of adventure, Elladan and Elrohir bid a fond, familiar farewell to Iaennil and turned to Faelwen with very different looks on their identical faces. Elrohir was polite, inclining his head in a small bow with a guarded look on his face that Faelwen was all too familiar with but it was the odd look in Elladan's eyes as he smiled and placed his hand over his heart that gave her pause. Airedhiel embraced her niece, whispering words in Iaennil's ear that the others could not hear before turning to Faelwen. She hugged her gently, with a motherly fondness. "Consider why you fight, why you hunt," she whispered in Faelwen's ear. "Is it only for revenge?"

Faelwen and Iaennil traveled at a leisurely pace; Iaennil knew Faelwen preferred a quiet trip but out of peevishness, and a particular hatred of silence, Iaennil couldn t resist singing softly to herself or engaging Faelwen in conversation from time to time. Despite Faelwen's annoyance at Iaennil's inability to remain quiet, she enjoyed her company and the time passed quickly as they rode toward the Havens.

_~~*~~ AN: Didn't I tell you it was angsty... apologies! So, while doing my editing/spell checking, I noticed that Airedhiel tends to speak in sentence fragments. :P Made me giggle. And a quick note on my characterizations of Elladan and Elrohir, those two are, in my opinion, very under-developed characters in Tolkien's writing. For some reason, I've always imagined Elladan as the more poetic/romantic of the two and Elrohir the more practical... I'd love to hear your opinions on the two as they are so open to interpretation :D Anyway, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page and vote for your favorite story! I love reviews! ~~*~~_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Yay update! So, I know, I've failed epically with updating recently. I can explain! I've had a lot of scene ideas that take place later in all the stories and, so I don't forget them, I've been writing them out. This means that I haven't been doing a ton of writing that's ready to be shown but I do have a lot of future stuff that just needs to be cleaned up a little bit, so when it comes time to post that, we'll be updating very quickly! So, it's sort of a good thing ;) _

_Anyway, super exciting news, The Huntress has now reached over 1000 hits! I did a little girly-squeal and happy dance when I checked my stats this morning. :D So a super-duper big thanks to my beloved readers and to my reviewers, seriously guys, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you keep reading these stories and giving me feedback. Here's a big virtual hug! _

_**Warning:** This chapter contains yet more of Faelwen's particular brand of angst, I promise, she will get better... or at least a bit less emo-angry soon!  
_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen walked slowly through the dark halls of her father's home; the hem of her skirt hissed across the floor and a tiny dust cloud followed in her wake. Silver starlight shone through the windows and cast dancing shadows through the near-ruin. Neurion, and the few others of her father's people that remained, never came to this house. Faelwen never forbade them, never made this place taboo, but she could not deny the shadow that lingered here. The sound of light footsteps behind her made Faelwen pause but she didn't bother to turn around, she knew the gentle tread of Iaennil all too well.

"Even among your own House, you seek solitude." Iaennil said, coming to stand beside her friend.

"They have been released from their oaths; the House of the North Wind is no more." Faelwen said quietly as she continued her slow stroll.

"You live and thrive, but you refuse to lead your people; why?" Iaennil asked.

"I was not meant to lead." Faelwen's voice was cold and sharp as she answered.

"You led your people after your father's death."

"I led soldiers into battle and lost many." Faelwen cast an angry glance at the elf beside her. "If I lead these people it will be to their deaths. They are better following Neurion; or no one at all."

"You have a duty to them as the last of your House-"

Faelwen laughed bitterly, cutting Iaennil off. "All your talk of duty and nobility, what does it truly mean? What good has your title done you, Urlaurwe Iaennil? By what merit do you call yourself Lady of the Golden Flower?"

"My father-"

"Is dead." Faelwen stopped and turned to face Iaennil with an almost cruel glint in her eyes."As is mine. What good did their titles do them? Did it protect them from death? There is no strength in ancient, noble houses and I have no use for them. You cling to past glories as you sit comfortably in Imladris. Take my people with you if you wish, give them another house to cleave to if it suits them. I have as little use for them as I have for your nobility." Faelwen spun on her heel, her dress flowing around her as she moved quickly away from Iaennil.

"You are a coward, Faelwen." Iaennil called after her, pain and anger coloring her voice. "You hide in shadows and seek revenge when you should look to those who rely on you for protection and leadership."

Faelwen stopped and looked back; Iaennil stood in a pool of starlight, her white dress shone like the moon and her copper hair glinted like a crown of flame. In her, Faelwen glimpsed the power and majesty of a forgotten age as she stood tall and defiant. "A coward you say?" Faelwen said finally, her voice barely audible. "Perhaps, but you are a fool."

She left Iaennil standing in the starlight and quickly vanished; gathering what supplies she would need, she disappeared before dawn. For six hundred years she passed out of all knowledge, no word of her came to friend or foe as she traveled like a ghost through time. It is likely that she destroyed the half-goblin conspiracy, for no threat what heard from them again but where she wandered afterward is unknown. To the frozen north, or to the south, where the stars are strange, into long forgotten forests and dark caverns; some would search for her but none would find her.

* * *

Faelwen stood, gasping for breath as her long knives dropped from her weary hands; a circle of goblin corpses surrounded her. The wound on her lower back stung as sweat mingled with blood and she forced herself to pick up her knives and stumble away from the carnage. Her arrows were spent, she would have to pick through the corpses to find salvageable ones later but for now she leaned wearily against a tree as she dug though her pack, searching for the bandages she hoped were still there. The snap of a twig brought a rush of adrenaline and Faelwen had dropped her pack and found her knives in her hands before she had a chance to think. She held her breath as a shadowy figure appeared through the trees, it moved with a silence that only the First Born could manage and Faelwen watching it cautiously as it came ever closer, unaware of her presence.

"There was quite a battle here, brother." A voice to her right spoke and Faelwen's eyes darted toward another figure that she could just make out kneeling by the dead goblins. "Very recently, these bodies are still warm." His voice was familiar, one she had heard long ago but Faelwen couldn t place it; she was surprised at how sweet the Elven tongue sounded to her ears.

"These are elven arrows." The other figure spoke, having joined the first speaker.

Faelwen, her curiosity at finding two elves so far into the Wilds winning out over her weariness and caution, crept forward; after centuries of hunting in dangerous lands, none could match her stealth. She was torn between the urge to laugh and scoff when she recognized the Sons of Elrond.

"The ones who did that cannot be far." Elladan said, his gaze scanning the trees but missing the well concealed Faelwen.

"Not far at all," she responded, stepping into the sun. "You are far from Imladris, Sons of Elrond. What errand brings you so deep into the Wilds?"

The identical looks of shock on the faces of the twins was enough to bring a small smile to Faelwen's face as she stood before them like a figure appearing out of legend.

"Faelwen? We thought you were dead."

_~~*~~ AN: I have to say, I think Iaennil might be my favorite of my characters, which is sad since I have no intention of putting her story up until I finish one of these... Anyway, poor flawed Faelwen, like so many of the Noldor, she really has an over developed sense of revenge ;) Kindly remember to review! ~~*~~_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Oh my heavens, I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you this long! But, it was necessary and now that my yearly technology hiatus is complete I return to you rejuvenated and absolutely bursting with good ideas! Well, with ideas at least, you can decide for yourself if they're good or not. _

_Thanks to everyone the continued to read in my absence and thanks to my reviewers. Your feedback and encouragement is wonderful! I think you've waited long enough so I won't delay any further. Enjoy!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Faelwen traveled with the Sons of Elrond for some time, enduring their questions about her whereabouts with something akin to patience. It surprised her how comforting it was to be in the company of her own kind again. In her wanderings she'd been careful to avoid the First Born; she wanted to vanish, to disappear from the history of her people, perhaps forever; but this happy chance that brought her to where the Sons of Elrond hunted reminded her of what she had cast aside. For all her anger and disillusionment there was something to be said for soft, musical voices and bright eyes.

She left Elladan and Elrohir before they returned to Imladris, stubbornly denying their pleas to return with them to the Last Homely House. Faelwen had little desire to speak with ancient friends or answer the questions they asked with concerned glances and long-suffering sighs. She traveled west toward the Sea, through lands ruled by men that seemed darker than she remembered, as if some shadow lurked just out of sight.

There were tears in Neurion's grey eyes when Faelwen appeared out of the mists of morning, walking calmly along well-worn paths as if she had simply gone for a dawn stroll.

"Gwannas lû and, hiril vell." _It has been too long, beloved lady._ Neurion's voice was soft, as if he didn't believe that Faelwen was actually there.

The sorrow that struck her when she saw the centuries of worry and waiting in his eyes brought a knot to her throat. "Goheno nin."_ Forgive me_. She whispered, her voice wavering.

He shook his head and smiled gently as he embraced her, ignoring her travel and battle stained clothes. "There is nothing to forgive, that you have returned alive is all that matters."

They sat on the cliffs watching the early morning light glint off the waves. Faelwen listened as Neurion spoke softly, telling her of the comings and goings of her people in the centuries she'd been gone. Iâennil had taken Faelwen at her word and many of her people had followed the copper-haired warrior to Imladris to join the remnants of the Houses of the Fountain and the Golden Flower. It seemed that the Valar had not entirely forsaken the memory of Gondolin and Faelwen could hardly contain her amazement when Neurion told her of the return of Glorfindel from across the sea and the five Istari that accompanied him; she remembered with a shock of guilt her last meeting with Iâennil.

Sun had risen high before Neurion's voice trailed off and the two sat in silence. Had anyone passed by they might have laughed at the sight of the wise scholar in fine robes seated beside the wild huntress, come fresh from the field with leaves still tangled in her hair. Faelwen looked over her shoulder at the ruins of her father s house and the dwellings around it. Some looked cleaner than others and were clearly visited from time to time, if not lived in year-round, but most had been long abandoned.

"I have wronged you, my friend," she said finally, turning back toward the Sea.

"No, Faelwen, you have not; do not trouble yourself on my account. On every visit you urge me to cross the Sea and every time I refuse. I stay here and watch the fading of all that we wrought by my own choice." His voice was loving but firm, leaving Faelwen little room to argue.

"Why," she asked with disbelief coloring her voice. "What is left for you here?"

Neurion laughed softly."You, and many other dear friends." He chuckled again and took a deep breath of the ocean air. "And I am interested to see what happens to this Middle Earth. I was an adventurer myself, in my wild youth, and my heart still belongs to the mountains and rivers of this land."Neurion stood and pulled Faelwen to her feet. "To leave now would seem an improper end to my time here, this story seems incomplete to me."

Faelwen smiled and sighed. "Stories, what is life to a scholar but a series of tales tied together by a common theme?"

* * *

Faelwen sat before the hearth in what had once been the main meeting room of her father and his counselors. Small holes in the roof let silver starlight pool on the cracked tiled floor, mingling with the golden-red firelight. She hummed softly to herself and she mended the numerous rips and holes in her traveling clothes, tapping her foot to the music she imagined.

_Faelwen crept through the darkened halls with a mischievous smile on her young face as she followed Neurion and her father. They were deep in conversation with serious looks on their faces and Faelwen inched closer, sacrificing caution in favor of curiosity. She squeaked as a pair of arms appeared out of the shadows of a doorway and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her out of the hall. _

_"Let me go," she whined, beating small fists against the arms._

_Feredir laughed and nudged the door shut behind him before setting Faelwen on her feet. _

_"It is terribly rude to eavesdrop, little kitten." Aearion said from the couch he was resting on, his nimble fingers absently plucking a song from his lute. _

_Faelwen crossed her arms and let a pout fall onto her face. "Only if you get caught... I want to know what they are talking about!"_

_"What business does a little kitten have knowing what her elders are discussing?" Feredir asked, ruffling her hair and scooping her up in his arms once more._

_"I am not a little kitten; I am an elf and I want to know," she gasped between giggles as her brother swung her in a circle. _

_"An elf you say?" Aearion asked, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "If you are an elf, why would we keep calling you little kitten?"_

_"Because you are foolish," Faelwen responded, trying to look as serious and wise as possible still wrapped in her brother's arms. "I, however, am wise beyond my years and should be allowed to listen to whatever I want." _

_Her brothers laughed identical laughs and Feredir set her on the ground. "Listen to our sister; she speaks as if she were the queen of all the First Born!"_

_"If she is this sure of herself as a child, I fear for anyone who would try to stand against her when she comes into her own." Aearion responded with a long-suffering sigh._

_"I cannot withstand her now!" Feredir crouched down, his back to Faelwen. "Come, my lady, I will carry you to our father's side and you may argue your case to him."_

_ Faelwen giggled and jumped onto his back, clinging to his shoulders. "You see, Aearion, I am always victorious." She raised a hand in triumph and laughed wildly as Feredir sped her from the room._

A sad smile crossed Faelwen's face and she set her mending aside. She walked slowly through the ruined halls, the fingers of one hand trailing through the dust on the walls. Images and memories flickered past her eyes as she followed her make-shift funeral procession. She stopped at the end of a hallway; the glass had long ago fallen from the large window that overlooked the crashing waves. Leaning against the window pane she looked long upon the Sea and stars, remembering the lost with an ancient ache.

It was nearing dawn before she shook herself from her memories and laughed sadly before turning away from the sea and returning to her mending. She would be away again soon, perhaps not for long but she even now felt the wanderlust growing and her feet becoming restless.

_~~*~~ AN: What, you didn't expect this to be a happy update did you? This is Faelwen we're talking about. ;) Anyway, despite her angst, our dear huntress is the most popular on my profile poll so I'll do what I can to type up more updates for you. I'm working on the other stories as well. Thanks for reading and you'll be hearing from me again soon! ~~*~~_


	16. Chapter 16

After an obscenely long delay, I am happy to announce that I am back in the fanfiction writing business, so to speak. :) I have a (sort of) New Year's resolution to write something every day so when inspiration for my non-fanfiction stories is illusive, I will work on my fanfiction ones. This means you will likely be getting quite a few updates in the near future. :) For now, welcome back to Faelwen's story. Hopefully our mopy-est elf in Middle Earth will cheer up again soon.

As always, all things Middle Earth related belong to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me.

Oh, and just one more thing. The timeline may get slightly AU at this point. It won't change much from the original but I'm feeling a bit too lazy to be exact.

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

Faelwen lingered in her ancestral home just long enough to rest her weary body and assure Neurion that she was as well as she could be. He didn't seem to begrudge her need to leave the Havens almost as soon as she'd arrived but Faelwen couldn't quite ignore the glint of regret in his eyes as she wandered into the early morning mists. She listened closely as she traveled; wandering aimlessly through lands she had one known well. Things had changed much, Arnor was no more and the kingdoms that replaced it had fallen under a dark shadow from the north. Whispers of resistance - of war - were faint but Faelwen could hear them and she soon found herself heading toward the Hidden Valley.

As she wound her way through the mountain passes, she felt a growing anxiety. A horrible tension permeated the air and she realized with a start that it was the same sort of feeling that had surrounded her all those centuries ago before she first rode to war. Of course, she knew that their Enemy endured; that as long as his ring was whole he would be an ever present source of malice but she never truly expected to feel this again. By the time she reached the hidden pass to Imladris, the unease was enough to close her throat and send her pulse racing and when the last Homely House came into view, she understood why. An army was marshaling.

The fear that washed through her at the sight of hundreds of elves clad in bright mail surprised her. Memories of her past battles flew through her mind before she could suppress them and she had to lean against a rock next to the path as her legs grew weak. She turned her back to the valley, blocking the army from her sight even as the distant sounds of their movements floated to her ears. It would have been simple for her to flee, to vanish into the Wilds again and leave this battle far behind. Even as the thought crossed her mind, Faelwen knew she could never do such a thing. She had chosen her path long ago and whatever regrets she had were meaningless.

With another deep breath to harden her resolve, Faelwen stood and faced the valley with a determined look her in deep blue eyes. It was not for nothing that she had returned on the eve of some battle, of that she was sure. Each step she took toward the army strengthened her and by the time she was spotted by the guards that watched the hidden pass, she had left her fear far behind.

"Faelwen!" The strong voice of Iaennil cut through the general din of the gathered elves and the copper haired warrior made her way toward the huntress. Iaennil was already clad in her light, golden armor and she grinned widely when she reached Faelwen. "I could hardly believe my ears when Elladan and Elrohir told me you were alive. Now you manage to arrive just before we march. You have excellent timing, my friend." She threw her arms around Faelwen, hugging her briefly before pulling away but one hand lingered on the huntress' shoulder. "Please tell me you are here to aid us."

"Whatever aid I can offer, it is yours," Faelwen responded, putting a hand over her heart and bowing her head. "I must also offer an apology-"

Iaennil squeezed her shoulder, stopping Faelwen in midsentence. "There is no need. I have known you all your life and I have always known that your temper is as fiery as mine. Together, we can be a volatile combination." Iaennil grinned again and Faelwen found herself smiling as well. "I think it is time our enemies discover this as well, do you agree?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Faelwen said and despite the absolute horror at the thought of battle that had only recently faded, she found that her words were true. The idea of her and Iaennil cutting a furious swath through their enemies brought a surge of joy that probably should have concerned her.

"Excellent," Iaennil said, throwing an arm around Faelwen's shoulder and leading her through the soldiers. "Let us see if we can find you some actual armor," she added, picking at the simple leather jerkin Faelwen worse.

"This has suited me well for long enough," Faelwen protested, unable to keep a smile off her face despite her feigned indignation.

"But we are not going to hunt, my friend, we are going to battle. And I will not have you wading through a thicket of orc-blades with so little protection." Iaennil's arm around Faelwen tightened slightly. "If you fall, who will fight at my side?"

"I have not fallen yet," Faelwen pointed out, "but if it will ease your mind, I am sure we can find something that will not hinder me too much."

Iaennil laughed; a loud, infectious sound that brought smiles to the faces of all who heard. Iaennil was everything that Faelwen had forgotten how to be. There was a time when Faelwen had inspired others, when they had seen her and had immediately rediscovered the courage that battle had tried to destroy. But that time had long since passed and Faelwen wasn't sure it could be reclaimed.

Faelwen felt a stab of nerves as she saw the familiar forms of Elrond and Airedhiel in the distance and Iaennil steered her toward them. Beside Airedhiel stood a tall elf with deep gold hair and the same starlight eyes as Iaennil and Airedhiel.

"Faelwen." There was a surprised glint in Elrond's eyes as he spotted the elf being led toward him.

"My lord," Faelwen said, bowing her head slightly. "Surely you were not considering starting a war without me?"

Iaennil grinned and Faelwen felt a small smile creep across her own lips.

"I would not dream of such a thing," Elrond said, allowing himself a smile as well.

"Father," Iaennil said, turning toward the golden-haired elf, "this is Faelwen. I can say with absolute honesty that she is one of our most skilled warriors." Iaennil was practically beaming at Faelwen as she spoke and Faelwen had to resist the urge to shy away from her and the ancient, wise gaze of the elf-lord. "We are most fortunate that she has come. Faelwen, this is my father, Glorfindel."

Faelwen bowed her head, a hand over her heart. "My lord, it is an honor," she said, her voice soft.

It's nice to be back to Faelwen, despite her almost constant angst. We're approaching some more battle scenes so don't expect things to get too light-hearted any time soon. However, we will be seeing more of our favorite Elven twins soon as well so maybe that will even things out ;) Remember to review, it's fairly important to me to know what you're thinking and if you like the direction these stories are going in. 


End file.
